


Broken Circuits

by ShadyShadowDemon, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: When Googleplier gets a new upgrade and suddenly starts experiencing human emotions, who will be there to help him?





	1. In Need Of Repairs

Google had been off for a few weeks. Usually the android was emotionless and calm, but recently he’d been short tempered and dismissive.

Along with missing meetings, Google would easily end up snapping at anyone that tried to talk to him. He was neglecting his assignments and most of the egos were worried about him but too scared to talk to him.

He had been going out for long periods of time, hours on end to a few days at some points.

One particular day he came back, missing an arm and badly damaged, looking pissed as hell.

Dark looked up from the stack of papers he was glancing over. Bim has just handed them to him. He sighed at expenses that he was going to have to pay. 

He turned to look at Google as he entered. The other egos had been uneasy around Google lately and Dark was starting to get very concerned, not that he’d admit that. 

“Good afternoon, Google.”

Google let out a huff of acknowledgement and went to storm past Dark, most likely to his room or the tech lab, carrying his dismembered arm.

Dark blinked. “Google.” He said in his commanding tone. “Stop.”

Google didn’t seem to care about the instructions. No command keywords were spoken so he figured he could get away with leaving and deal with Dark later.

Dark raised an eyebrow, not impressed with Google’s intent to ignore him. He bared his teeth. “Okay, Google.” 

The familiar chime echoed through the air and Google let out a soft growl, halting in his movements and spinning to face Dark. “H͞el͏lǫ.” He spoke, annoyance evident in his tone. “How may I ̨as̢si̡s͠t̛ ͜you?”

“What happened to you.” He more commanded an answer than asked a question, his gaze focused solely on the android in front of him.

“Nothing that c̵o̡n̷cerns̡ you̸. I t͞ook care o͝f͞ i͏t͜.” Google replied lowly, wanting more than anything to leave the conversation and attempt, probably disastrously, to reattach the arm that was clutched limply in his other hand.

That answer only served to heighten both Dark’s curiosity and concern. He narrowed his eyes at the android. 

“Clearly you did not handle it well… and it is my concern when my normally most reliable being seems to be in turmoil.” Dark’s voice betrayed his concern only slightly. He hoped Google didn’t pick up on his elevated heart rate.

Google, of course, did. He could see anyone’s vital’s as he spoke to them. 

He quirked an eyebrow. “I am f҉ine.” He stated, itching to leave and turned back towards the direction he had been heading.

“You’re not fine.” Dark snapped, surprising even himself. “I’m trying to help you, damn it!” He clenched his fist.

“I do not ne͞ȩd͞ help!” Google snarled in return, turning back to face Dark, his eyes glowing the electronic blue.

“Fine.” He snapped, walking off down the hall. “Get yourself killed. See if I care.” Dark’s voice wavered a bit.

Google tilted his head, not truly understanding Dark’s concern. He walked to the tech lab, awkwardly pulling his oil stained shirt over his head and attempting to stop the leaks of his vital fluids, the mechanical oil pooling at his feet.

Dark stormed past the doctor, who was trying to ask him something. “Not now.” He snapped, and locked himself in his study.

Plugging in his power cord, Google tried to keep him stabilized. That only resulted in him short circuiting, collapsing as the house went pitch black.

Dark paced furiously for a moment before he couldn’t take it. With a sigh, he practically ran to Google’s lab. He knocked on the door.

Google didn’t reply, glitching and whirring violently as he tried to tug the power cord from his arm, but it was nearly impossibly with only one arm and his own reluctant jerking movements.

Dark knew something was wrong when Google didn’t answer. He quickly pushed open the door, seeing the android struggling.

Google emitted a burst of electricity that seemingly caused him pain, something he claimed not to feel. He tugged desperately against the cord, mechanical oil leaking from his torn arm.

Dark ran to his side, kneeling down in the mess that was pooling around Google, his suit pants instantly stained. He tugged at the cable and removed it as gently as he could. The electrical overload ceased and Google fell onto his back, shaking a bit in pain.

The lights in the house came back on as Dark gathered Google in his arms. “Google? Can you hear me?”

The android let out a painful whirring sound and nodded weakly. His body was crawling with static electricity. Dark sat him up, leaning him against the wall. He didn’t know what to do.

“J͏u͢s̕t̶… ̨give m҉e ̸a̡ ̵m͝o͟m͢en͡t̕…͜” Google groaned in a strained, distorted, and glitching voice. He closed his eyes and focused, and the static electricity and sparking ceased after a moment.

Dark sat back, waiting patiently for google to recover. He watched him cautiously.

After a few moments, Google opened his eyes. He rolled his neck, making a concerning whirring sound, his eyes flickering from normal default brown to electric blue and back again. He looked down at the oil pooling below him and tried to cover his ‘wound’.

Dark impulsively removed his suit jacket and held it out for Google to take, intending for him to use it to stop the oil.

Google hesitated for a second, confused by Dark’s kindness, before he took it and pressed it against the wound, immediately soaking it with oil. “.̷..̴th͞a҉n͟k y̕ou̷.̵”

Dark nodded. “You’re welcome. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“…d͢o ̡you ̴k͎̣̤͚̞̯͂̓n̹̲̞̟͖̘͡o̳͓̠̟͒͐͗ͣ̿̉̚ͅw̪͔̦̮̗͕ͤ̌̄̐ͮͥ̊ any͘t̕h͞i͜ng ab͢o͏ut ̷robot̸ics?”

“I… know some. It’s been a while.” Dark hesitated.

“D̴o̡ y̢ou t̠̱͂ͦ̍h̗͋̌ͤ͐̐ͫ̀͢î͍͖̈́͛͢n̬ͥ̐ḱ͕̭̠̩̻̍ͪͤ̂ͯͅ ̟̦̲̦͍̤ͮ́̃̌͆͆ỵ̺̟o̱̺ͪ̎͑̎͌̈́ͭͅͅu̯̺̍͋͘͞ ̧cou͢ld҉ ̕r͕̮͉̺̰ͤͥͤͣ͑ͩeͪ̎̌ͦ̈́a̦̬̓̍͐̈́̊̎tͭ͌͌͏͈̗̟͖͕͎̝ṭ͇̤ͤͭa̯̲̥ͬ̾̏͛̋c̺̾͊̊̇ͯ͛̐h̯̻ͩ̌͂̚͝ ͜my͝ ̸a̸rm?͢” He questioned cautiously. “It ͡i҉s f̡͍͖̏i̱̤̺͈͍̒̍ͥ̌̀͜n̨͇͔̟̲̓e̖͓̠̚͝҉ i҉f y̨ou̷ cannot̶. ͏I can ͡ma̛nag͠e.”

Dark thought for a moment. “I can certainly take a look.” He offered, not sure if his abilities would be adequate enough.

“I c̸̖͙̣̞̈̂a̛̬̮̻̱̝͎̮͗͊̏ͧ̽ͪn̷̟̞ͬ͛̔̊ ̷̼̠̺͎̆ͧ̇̃ͤw͙a̢̼͉͍ḻ̖͖̲̰̙̉ͮk̭͉ͫ̉̇͒͂͆̽͜ yoư tͮͩ̓ͪ̂̎̚h̘̖̩̹ͬ̎͝r͈̘͚̰̳̖̱ͩ̏ͨ̾̊̓̈ö̊̇ͩŭ̈̔͏̳̱g̢̘͓̫̙̝͆̉̏h̗̠̺͙̪̣̄ͨ͆̄ͪ̅ ͉̦̪̃̐͂͂̎ͩi̩ͦ̓ͩ͗ṱ̜̦̆̔̾̐̿͋.̨̙̖̦”

Dark nodded. “Very well.” He then wrapped an arm around Google and hauled the android up slowly, managing to somehow get him to a chair.

The android huffed at the touch, his distaste for organics and their touches very well known, but, he seemed to appreciate the assistance despite that. 

He sat and set his removed arm in his lap and pushed his chair a bit closer to the workbench with the necessary tools.

Dark decided to ignore Google’s apparent distaste. He sighed and looked at the tools than at Google’s arm. He pulled up a chair in front of Google and sat down, angling himself so he was in the best place to work on the repairs. “Alright.”

Google began to walk Dark through reattaching the severed parts and wiring. His voice was calm and he was patient, making sure Dark did everything properly. 

He didn’t lose his temper even as his voice started to glitch out more and more.

Dark’s hands, by some miracle, kept steady. He worked as fast as he could while still ensuring that everything was done correctly. He didn’t let his panic show when Google’s voice started getting more distorted.

For a brief moment, Google force shut down before restarting, wincing, looking in pain. He adjusted before he looked at his arm, and, with a heavy whir, he moved his fingers. 

“Than͡k̕ y͞ou.” He spoke, still slightly distorted.

Dark nodded and watched Google mutely, his dress shirt now also stained with oil.

If Google could breathe, he would have taken a deep breath. He stood up, shakily, wobbling as his body whirred and wavered. “Damn it!” He cursed, hating being damaged and weak.

Dark stood up as well, resisting the urge to steady Google. He should probably leave. He didn’t, however, and just stayed rooted to the spot.

Google looked at Dark and looked him over. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t good with human communications.

“Do you need anything else?” Dark asked calmly, his face blank, not implying Google was weak but instead implying that he would like to assist. 

He knew that android hated being weak, it was something he related to.

Google opened his mouth to speak, to open up, before he closed it again. He was quiet for a moment. 

“.̨..̶no͜, I̧ am͜ f̵ine̡.͞ Th͡an̵k̴ ͘y͘o͡u̴."He spoke eventually, before he turned and grabbed some oil, trying to stabilize his own levels.

Dark recognized when he was no longer welcome. He clasped his hands behind his back. “Very well. If you need anything, let me know.” He briskly strode out of the lab, heading black towards his study.

Google tried to call after him but caught his own voice, only making a strangled mechanical whirring. He put his hand to his throat and just watched Dark leave.


	2. Overwhelmed

Dark paused as he was walking back to his room as he realized he forgot his suit jacket. 

He hesitated and thought for a moment before he sighed and turned around, entering the lab once more. “I apologize, Google, I seem to have left my ja… is everything alright?” 

Google looked up from where he was standing, looking confused and touching his throat, and looked at Dark. He blinked, nodding his head. Circuits lit up beneath his cheeks. He was… blushing?

Dark tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer, making a half aborted motion like he was going to reach out for Google, then thought better of it. “As long as you’re certain…”

“I… do not know. I do not understand…”

“Understand what?” Dark looked at him quizzically. 

“These… I do not understand… emotions… I thought I did not have them until weeks ago. I… upgraded and…” He frowned. “I wish to delete them.”

“Is that why you’ve been acting strange lately?” The shadowy ego asked gently, understanding it was a touchy subject. Dark himself was excellent at reading emotions for the most part. He had to be to have gotten this far.

Google wasn’t showing emotion on his face, but, it was in his eyes. He nodded a bit. 

“I upgraded because there was a problem I needed to face and I wished to be at my best. But I fear this… predicament is getting in the way… it nearly got me shut down tonight.”

The leader of the Egos tilted his head and smiled a little bit. Not a nice smile per se, but not a menacing one. Empathetic, would be a suiting word. “Ah, I see.” He said simply, contemplating.

The Android blinked at Dark, the circuitry beneath his cheeks lighting up again. He growled a bit, directed at himself, and patted his chest in frustration. 

“I do not know how to recognize emotions, but, this one is most unpleasant.”

Dark hummed in thought, noting what seemed to be a blush on Google’s face. Now, that was curious. He took another step forward without realizing, examining him closely. 

“Perhaps you could describe it? I may be able to assist in identifying it.”

Google nodded his head. “Very well. I feel this… fire… under my artificial skin? An aching feeling. Mostly when I look at you, I suppose?" 

He tilted his head to the side, his black hair falling into his eyes. Dark blinked at the words and thought for a second, looking down. 

That, coupled with the blush on Google’s face gave him a fairly good idea as to what Google was feeling, but, it was a moment before he could process it. 

“Oh.” He paused. “It… would appear…” Dark looked up at Google uncertainly, his heart beat picking up a little.

"Your heart rate is rising. Are you alright?” The AI frowned softly, there was concern in his normally emotionless voice.

Dark hesitated. “I, uh… it would appear you have a crush, Google. Or, rather, to be more clear, you like me in a romantic sense… based off what you’ve told me.” His heart beat faster as the words left his mouth, feeling like his heart was in his throat.

Google’s eyes flicker to Dark’s chest, seeing his heart beating faster, before he looked up at Dark, tilting his head again, which gave him a bit of an adorably innocent look. 

“I do not… understand…?” His circuits lit up again, worse, and he tensed up a bit. “I dislike this emotion more." 

He was embarrassed.

Dark was at a bit of a loss. He looked at Google and smiled, genuinely smiled, at how cute and innocent he looked in that moment. He chuckled a little. 

“Ah… hm.” He thought for a second, everything about him calm and patient except for his racing heart. “I’m not entirely sure how to explain…”

Google looked down, his ‘mind’ was racing, trying to make sense of what was going on. His eyes flashed blue as he searched through databases for answers, gaining only technical facts that didn’t really help him process. 

A look of fear crossed his face. Dark placed a hand on Google’s shoulder, gently.   
“Google, calm down. It’s okay.” He spoke soothingly. “I can help you through this.”

He looked up at him with wide eyes at the touch. Black oil streaked from his eyes and down his cheeks. He touched it in confusion. "I- I don’t…”

Dark pulled Google too him. “You’re scared.” His voice was soft as he embraced the android. “That’s understandable.”

Google tensed up, going still in shock and confusion, before he raised his arms and wrapped them around Dark’s waist in return, resting his hands on his back. He put his forehead against Dark’s shoulder, shaking.

Dark gently rubbed Google’s back. Speaking calm and soothing words, helping the Android calm down. He knew exactly what it was like to not be able to handle emotions. He’d been through something similar before.

Google closed his eyes, relaxing into Dark’s touch. His mechanical body hummed lightly in content. “I like this emotion…” He mumbled against Dark’s shoulder.

Dark smiled a little and hummed. He carded his fingers through Google’s hair. “Hm?” He questioned softly as Google relaxed more at the touches in his hair. 

“It is warm… pleasant.”

Dark closed his eyes, leaning the side of his head against Google’s.

Google was warm, giving off heat like a computer or a television would, but his outer 'skin’ was cold and smooth. He nudged against Dark, enjoying the contact, a rarity for him. Dark’s smile widened a bit. 

Without thinking he lightly pressed his lips to Google;s temples. Google heated up more at the touch, letting out a mechanical hum, causing Dark to freeze and let out a small chuckle.

The taller ego turned more towards Dark, nuzzling more against him, his hand reaching up to hesitantly touch Dark’s cheek. Dark leaned his head into Google’s touch, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before they opened again.

Google hesitated before stepping back, dropping his hand. “I… apologize…”

Dark blinked at him and looked down, a soft blush on his face, barely visible due to his grey scale. “Don’t apologize. I initiated it, after all. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I do not know what 'uncomfortable’ feels like, but, I do believe it is a bad feeling.” He stated calmly. “That was not a bad feeling.”

Dark was looking down still. “Ah, yes, it’s not a pleasant feeling. I don’t, ah…” His words failed him. Google tilted his head at Dark. 

“I enjoyed it.”

Dark met Google’s gaze once more, cheeks a light pink. “May I do something… impulsive and presuming?” He asked, apparently not able to do something rash without first asking the person about it, which sort of defeated the purpose.

The Android blinked and tilted his head, the adorable look returning. “I don’t see why not.”

Dark stepped towards Google, resting his hand on the Android’s cheek before lightly pressing their lips together.

Google’s eyes widened and he whirred loudly, before he slowly eased up, moving his arms around Dark’s waist and pulling him closer as his eyes fell closed.

His lips were cold, but soft.

Dark eyes also fluttered shut, he let out a low hum, wrapping his arms around Google.

The AI remained in the kiss for as long as Dark did, having no reason to pull away as he did not require oxygen. After a while, Dark pulled back, a little breathless as he chuckled.

Google looked up at him and smiled, a pure, pleased smile. Dark couldn’t recall ever seeing Google smile, which caused him to smile back, more than pleased. His aura flickered briefly and he pulled Google into another embrace.

Putting his head on Dark’s shoulder, Google nudged closer to him. Dark hummed and closed his eyes, resting his head back against Google’s with a small sigh, content to stay there. 

It was then he remembered his completely stained suit. He huffed.

“Is something troubling you?”

Dark grumbled a bit. “I’m going to need to by more suits…” He sighed dramatically.

Google looked up at him and at his stained clothing, as if noticing it for the first time. “Oh, I- I’m sorry…”

Dark sighed and smiled. “It’s alright.” He ran a hand through Google’s hair and kissed the Android’s forehead.

The mechanical ego closed his eyes, content. The clear blue logo on his chest glowed brightly.

Dark nuzzled his face lightly against the top of Google’s head, letting out a soft sigh. He pulled away. “I do need to change… and you should probably put on a shirt…”

He blinked and looked down. “Oh. Yes.” Google walked over and grabbed his oil stained shirt and pulled it back over his chest, having no concerns about the stain.

Dark made an indignant noise in his throat as he watched, causing Google to look over at him and tilt his head curiously. 

“I am upsetting you?” He frowned softly. Dark shook his head. 

“I don’t understand how you can just… put on an oil stained shirt and not have a problem with it.” He seemed truly baffled.

The AI blinked at him. “I… am filled with oil…”

Dark make a despairing noise that sounded to Google like some dying animal. He huffed and fixed his hair.

“Are you alright? You sound as if you’re in pain.”

He bit back a remark about general appearance with a sigh. “I’m perfectly alright. I’d be better if I could get out of these stained clothes, however.” He said, looking down before looking back up at Google.

“Do you need clothing? I can provide.”

Dark shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “No, I have some. They’re just… in my room.” 

Which meant he would have to walk through the whole house in stained clothes. Damn it.

Google tilted his head, not understanding the predicament. “Do you… would you like me to retrieve them for you? Or accompany you?” He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“No, it’s… I…” He sighed. “What if someone sees me?”

“You can see in the dark, right?”

Dark looked him. “Yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

Google walked over to the main computer in the lab, stroked a few keys, and the lights in the house turned off. Google’s eyes glowed blue in the dark, so he was able to see. “There. Now no one will see.”

Dark’s eyes glowed a hardly noticeable red. He smiled in spite of himself, head tilted. 

“Thank you, Google.” He said softly.

“It’s no problem. Have a pleasant evening, Dark.”

Dark bowed a little. “…and you as well, dear.” He said without a second thought and left, walking briskly to his room, feeling like an idiot.

Google couldn’t help but smile at that as he busied himself with self repairs, in quite a pleasant mood. Dark made it to his room and changed his clothes. He smiled a little to himself.

 _’Really? Out of everyone you fell for the Android?’_  Celine asked in distaste.

 **’You can’t choose who you fall for.’**  Damien pointed out, gently letting Dark know he was happy for him.

Dark smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by my lovely girlfriend, Seria1218 on Tumblr! If you like her art, go check her out at https://seria1218.tumblr.com!


End file.
